


Nighttime Visits

by ImmortalOddLover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ardbert is still a ghost, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, I seriously don't know how to tag that, I still wanna hug Ardbert, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalOddLover/pseuds/ImmortalOddLover
Summary: “You… said my name?” If the Warrior’s skin could get any more crimson it now definitely did. But he obviously had some naughty dream, so why would his name be on his-Oh.Realization hit Ardbert like a Giant Thalos from behind.I wanted to write Wol/Ardbert smut with Ardbert still being a ghost? That's it, that's the summary. Enjoy!





	Nighttime Visits

Strong arms surrounding his torso - holding him tight against an equally strong, muscular chest. Hands were gripping at his sides, slowly caressing his skin in circles with their thumbs. His own hands were reaching for support on the other’s shoulders. Rash breathing sounded close to his ears and a short beard tickled his cheek, where their faces touched.  
The other was warm - he made him feel warm - _he made_ _him feel whole_.  
How _long_ had he longed to embrace the other like this? How _good_ did it feel to finally be that close. Skin on skin, hips slowly moving against each other, synced in one rhythm. Warm moist lips found his, drowning the sounds that escaped him. His hand moved to the other’s dark brown hair caressing his scalp, while the other moved down, gripping at a firm, well-built ass. An impatient noise escaped the other warrior, damped by their passionate kiss. His hips picked up pace, moving harder against his own. Groaning he adjusted to the new rhythm.  
It was nice to let another lead for once.  
His pulse picked up, their movements became rougher and their kissing grew messy, more desperate – just - _more_.  
A particularly hard thrust made him unlock their lips, gasping out the other’s name, tightening the grip in his hair, his gaze finding light blue eyes. The other was panting too, groaning his name in a low, deep voice, adjusting the grip on his hips, pulling them flush against each other. He felt the pressure beneath his belly building up.  
Oh, how long had he imagined touching him, not thinking it was ever possible? Not even sexually at first, just for comfort - to tell the other that everything would be okay. Words he himself didn’t fully belief. But that didn’t matter now. Right now the only thing mattering was the other’s arousal against his own. Their rhythm, the building up pressure, the low moans against his throat as Ardbert buried his head in the crook of his neck. His name tumbled from his lips again, pressing closer, holding him tighter, if that was even possible. It got more, it got better-

“Wake-up!”

His barely lit room suddenly popped into his view. He felt his bed-sheets cling to his sweaty body, his rushing-pulse from the apparently very vivid dream he just had, combining with the adrenaline from being woken up. Immediately he reached for his weapon next to his bed, sat up and scanned the room for any threat. Finding none his gaze finally fixed on light blue eyes. The same eyes he stared into moments ago in his fantasy. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks.

“Thank god! You _finally_ woke up. Are you okay?” The former Warrior of Darkness’ voice sounded distressed and worried.

“What?” He asked confused, still panting from the dream and rush of his abrupt awakening.

“You must have had a bad nightmare with you trashing and moaning like this. I called out to you several times and I feared I couldn’t reach you with just my voice and-“  
Ardbert’s explanation came to an sudden end as he finally paid closer attention to the state the Warrior of Light was in. His cheeks were flushed, his body glistening with a thin layer of sweat, his breathing was uneven and when his gaze traveled down he could actually see-

“Oh.”  
Ardbert felt his own cheeks heating up to match the Warrior’s crimson blush. It seemed he misjudged the situation. The other’s confused gaze followed his. A moment he seemed to stare in silent at his own condition. Then he made a squeaking sound, let go of his weapon and hastily buried his face in his hands, hiding away from Ardbert’s view. His blush was spreading onto his whole upper body.  
It was hard to say who was more embarrassed.

After a short time the Warrior sneaked a look at him through his parted fingers, noticing he was still standing at the very same spot as before, gaping at him. The silence was uncomfortably heavy.

“I’m sorry.” Ardbert’s voice was soft and embarrassed. He carefully avoided the face of the Warrior, looking at the bed-post instead. “I really thought-“  
He was grasping for the right words to explain himself. He just came back to make sure the Warrior was sleeping soundly. It comforted him to look at him asleep, something he himself couldn’t do anymore. He liked to see him at peace, safe and sound. He was just checking in that everything was alright. This habit was supposed to stay a secret. But the other had not been sleeping calmly. Instead he was moving, groaning, his face was all tensed up and he began to sweat, muttering his name over and over again. He really thought him in distress and the only rescuing from a nightmare was indeed to wake up. If he only had looked twice! To think he had not noticed the obvious signs-

-Wait a second-

“You… said my name?” If the Warrior’s skin could get any more crimson it now definitely did. But he obviously had some naughty dream, so why would his name be on his-  
_Oh._  
Realization hit Ardbert like a Giant Thalos from behind.

Great, now he figured it out. The Warrior surely wished he could just vanish into thin air. The former hero still stood beside his bed, staring at him lost in his thoughts. The still present hardness between his legs most certainly wasn’t helping either.  
Why was Ardbert still here? Well, why did he visit him in the middle of the night anyway, when he slept most certainly? Carefully he lowered his hands from his crimson face, looking at an also flushed Ardbert, who wordlessly stared at him in wonder. Their gazes met. He should probably explain himself, say something, anything, but his head was as empty as the Burn. Across from him Ardbert opened his mouth to speak just to close it again. Then he averted his gaze, awkwardly clearing his throat.

“I should probably leave now and let you… deal with your… situation.” Ardbert made a vague gesture to the lower part of his body. He turned around to leave. Could this get even more awkward? Could Ardbert not laugh it off and then they could pretend this never happened? Could his brain start working again so he could at least say he was sorry?

“_Unless_”, Ardbert turned back to him frowning.  
“Unless you would want to-” another unspecified gesture- “You know? With me?”

“With you? How would that even be possible? Do you really think I wouldn’t have hit on you already if that was an option?” Well, now his mouth indeed had been faster than his brain.

“I could…” Lost in thought the other Warrior stared at him. How come he even thought about this? Was he not disgusted by him? Was he actually considering…? Did Ardbert found him attractive, maybe even liked him?  
With that thought came a wave of arousal and another more painful and sad feeling that he shoved away immediately. This was not the right moment to think about that.  
  
“I mean, we should probably talk about this, us, but we can do that tomorrow.” He nodded slowly.  
“In the meantime, while I cannot touch you I could still… be there?”

“You want to watch.” The Warrior’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. He noticed how his palms got sweaty. Unbelieving he stared at the other who met his gaze uncertainly.  
“Well”-the other seemed to take a big breath- “Yes.”

That was… bold. Mouth agape the Warrior stared at Ardbert. He truly wanted to watch him when he... took care of himself? How? Why? And why did his cock think this was a splendid idea?  
It would be embarrassing as hell! Touching himself while the other’s gaze was locked upon him. Knowing full well that the other enjoyed what he saw but would not interfere, probably hearing his voice, encouraging him to-  
The Warrior swallowed heavily. He could feel his pulse quicken once again. Then his eyes met blue ones and a soft moan escaped his lips. The uncertainty seemed to vanish from Ardbert’s face, replaced by a smug, mischievous grin. Suddenly the other was beside him, sitting right next to him on his bed.  
  
“Well then, Warrior of Light, show me what you’re doing alone in the shadows of the night.”  
Gulping the Warrior looked at the other’s encouraging smile. Ardbert was so close and yet-  
Letting out a nervous breath and closing his eyes he started by touching his torso. Maybe this would be less embarrassing if he imagined he was alone? Rough fingertips stopped at his nipples, softly caressing them. Slowly his other hand traveled lower, resting on his stomach his nails applying pressure to the well-built muscles.  
“Good.” Ardbert’s voice was very close, right next to his ear.  
“If I was touching you I would probably let one hand rest on your side while the other would travel down. Just missing where you want it most and instead kneading your inner thighs.” His voice was calm but had a suggestive edge to it. It made him calm down, shove his embarrassment aside, his hands already following the described motions.  
“But I’m not one for the long wait, so I would not hesitate to touch you, take you in my hand with a firm grip moving slowly- yes, _just like that_.” The voice turned softer and a sigh escaped both of them. Slowly the Warrior opened his eyes, turning his face so he could watch the other. Ardbert seemed concentrated, alternating between watching his motions and looking back in his eyes. Unintentionally he quickened his pace. His breath coming in short pants as he let his head fall back on his cushions. It felt good. Better than when he was alone. If he just imagined hard enough it felt like these were indeed not his own hands but his.  
“Ardbert” he murmured the other’s name.  
“Would you just do this or would you actually want to-“  
His own voice sounded strained but still curious. He could have sworn the other unconsciously bit on his lower lip at this question.  
“Would you like that?” Ardbert answered with a question.  
“Would you like me to slowly work you open, until you are a panting mess, taking my time with you until we both can’t take it any longer? Or would you lose your patience and take the reigns for yourself?” A groan escaped the Warrior’s lips at the thought. His other hand joining his working one. His legs spreading with ease so he could massage his balls, his fingers drifting lower until they reached his entrance. He could clearly imagine it being the other’s hand, imagining Ardbert above him, rutting against him as he took some oil and-  
He softly moaned his name as his index finger entered him, the pace of his hand quickening again. Usually he would try to muffle his voice by biting his own hand. But both of his hands were occupied. He could bury his head into the cushions but then he wouldn’t be able to see Ardbert. He still bit his own lip to at least swallow up his moans. Next to his ear he could hear another voice, softly moaning his name. Ardbert’s gaze met his, longingly.  
“Oh god, you really _would_ let me, wouldn’t you. How often did you actually imagine that before it came to this?”  
A second finger reached inside himself, spreading him, searching for the right spot.  
“Yes, just like that. I would continuously speed up, taking you hard and rough and-“ The rest of his words were lost in a groan as he continues to watch him speeding up his movements. They were getting messy, pre-come slickening up his grip, he was slowly losing accuracy. The other’s name tumbled from his lips again. Their faces both were flushed, they were equally panting, desperately looking at each other, longing for each other. And then the Warrior finally found the right spot.  
The world turned white as his pleasure finally hit its peak, his muscles convulsing as he gave in. A soft cry sounding in the room.  
He came to his senses again, lying panting on the bed. His hand still gripping his now soft dick, sprinkled with the proof of his pleasure.  
Ardbert was still sitting next to him. As close as he could be without touching him. His gaze was soft and relaxed.  
“You’re okay?” He asked, searching with his eyes for any indication that he wasn’t. He found none.  
“Yes”, the Warrior answered. “That was…” He let his voice trail of, looking at the ceiling.  
“Different?” Ardbert suggested, a low chuckle sounding in the room.  
“Well, yeah, But good. Definitely good. I-“  
He turned to face the other again, frowning.  
“Was it... okay for you? I mean…” Ardbert stated once he couldn’t feel anything. But he could have sworn he heard him panting, obviously enjoying himself.  
“Well” –another chuckle- “It was unexpected but… let’s just say that while I most certainly cannot enjoy the physical aspect of it, it still was very, very good. But we shouldn’t discuss that now. Just sleep, relax. I will be there in the morning, okay?”  
A satisfied smile was visible on his face and as if he waited for it, the Warrior of Light felt tired to the bone. Sighing he reached for a cloth to at least clean himself. Then he turned on his side and pulled the covers over himself. When he closed his eyes Ardbert was still there. Right next to him. Smiling.  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it. I found no smut with Ardbert not being able to touch the Warrior of Light, so I really wanted to write some.  
Ardbert deserves all appreciation I can give him!
> 
> Greetings,  
ImmortalOddLover


End file.
